Causerie
by rasyalleva
Summary: Seberapa sederhana memikirkan hal-hal rumit, seberapa rumit memikirkan hal-hal sederhana—ada sesekali dalam sehari di mana justru Sherlock Holmes yang ingin mengetahui isi kepala John Watson.


_Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
_ _Sherlock: TV Series © Steven Moffat & Mark Gariss by BBC ONE  
_ _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
_

* * *

 _ **causerie**_

 **0.**

" _Pandangan matamu berubah sedih … saat kaupikir dia tidak melihatmu."_

.

.

 **1.**

Sherlock menarik napas, memandangi refleksi dirinya sendiri dari permukaan teh dalam cangkir yang belum tersentuh di atas meja. Seolah dibangunkan, ia cepat-cepat mengembalikan pandang pada surat kabar di tangan. Kalimat Molly terputar kembali, dan semakin lama ia mengulanginya lagi, ia terlambat sadar bahwa—terlepas dari sadar atau tidaknya Molly ketika gadis malang yang jatuh cinta padanya itu mengucapkan hal ini—kalimat itu bukanlah sekadar agar fokusnya teralihkan saja.

Itu kebenaran, dan di saat yang bersamaan, itu juga peringatan.

.

.

 **2.**

Sherlock tahu bahwa aura yang mengitarinya sekejap hampa begitu kedua matanya menangkap sosok John namun tak dibalas dengan pandangan yang sama. Ada saat di mana mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi favorit masing-masing untuk membaca semua surat kabar harian, dan Sherlock akan mencuri tepat empat detik menatap John—yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman, yang membacakan satu-satu judul tanpa peduli didengar atau tidak, _yang tidak menatapnya balik_ —sebelum fokus lagi pada lembaran lusuh di hadapan.

Pada saat ia kembali fokus itulah Sherlock tahu air mukanya berubah, dan barangkali _itulah_ yang dimaksud Molly, hari itu. Ekspresi kesendirian melekat di wajahnya dan ia tak punya kuasa mengapa emosi mengendalikannya sedemikian rupa, hingga bahkan ia, sang Sherlock Holmes, tak mampu membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Ia harus hidup dengan itu. Masalahnya adalah peringatan yang terkandung dalam kalimat Molly. Mereka tinggal dalam atap yang sama, sudah terlampau cukup sebagai alasan untuk berhati-hati dengan ketidakmampuannya mengendalikan perasaan sendiri. Bagaimana apabila John melihatnya _saat ia pikir John tidak_?

.

.

 **3.**

"Sherlock."

"Hm." Jangan salah sangka. Ia Sherlock Holmes, ia bisa menguasai diri dengan cepat, kelewat cepat sehingga panggilan yang sebenarnya membuat ia dapat saja terlonjak dari kursi dapat dialihkan menjadi gumaman pendek tanpa perlu mengangkat kepala untuk mengesahkan keberadaan lawan bicara. Kalimat memanggil seperti itu, setegas apa pun, tak cukup untuk membuatnya bereaksi.

John sudah memandangi koleganya sejak tadi. Sengaja membuat jeda, sebelum kembali fokus pada deretan kalimat yang ditulis besar-besar di koran hari ini. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jangan lakukan itu."

Sherlock mengerutkan kening, tapi kalimat itu bahkan belum mampu menggerakkan dagunya agar refleks mendongak. Dibaliknya halaman, langsung dua kali karena yang berikutnya hanyalah lembaran penuh dengan iklan-iklan. "Lakukan apa?"

"Pandangan yang berubah sedih saat kaupikir aku tidak melihatmu."

.

.

 **4.**

Dan waktu berhenti, sekeliling mereka hanyalah dengingan.

Kalimat itu sukses memberinya sentakan seperti terkena kejut listrik. Judul berita yang ia baca sekejap bertransformasi menjadi deretan huruf-huruf acak, melompat keluar dari surat kabar, menari-nari memutari kepalanya, lalu hancur dalam satu jentikan menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang menghilang sebelum mendarat di lantai—dan kemudian detikan jam mulai bergerak, kendaran yang berlalu-lalang di luar mulai terdengar lagi suaranya—

—waktu berjalan kembali, suara dengingan entah ke mana sudah pergi.

.

.

 **5.**

Sherlock mengangkat kepala, mengecilkan pupil matanya. "Pandangan apa?"

John menghela napas, sekarang balik menatapnya. "Kita pernah membahas soal pandangan sebelumnya. Aku nggak bisa menjelaskan tepatnya seperti apa, dan kamu nggak bisa melihatnya pula karena itu kan, wajahmu sendiri."

"Tentu, pandangan yang kausebut menyebalkan," surat kabar di kedua tangan tak lagi menarik minatnya, ia lipat ala kadarnya dan letakkan begitu saja di atas meja sampingnya, "kalau pandangan yang tadi kausebut apa?"

"Entahlah, ya? Istilahnya nggak bisa dengan mudah kutemukan." Gerakan berbeda dengan Sherlock yang malah memusatkan pandangan penuh padanya, kedua mata John justru terarah kembali pada judul-judul surat kabar. "Tapi kalau mencari kata-kata yang paling mendekati, itu sebutannya _pandangan sedih yang sedikit-banyak membuatku sedih juga_."

.

.

 **6.**

John sering memuji analisis-analisis yang ia lemparkan, segala kata sebagai bentuk rasa kagum dan terpukau dalam bahasa Inggris sudah dikeluarkannya semua hingga rasanya beberapa hari terakhir ini ia seperti menemui _déjà vu_ saja—ada beberapa ungkapan yang sudah pernah ia dengar.

Tapi sekalipun begitu, John setidaknya tidak tahu—dan kalau pun ia biarkan tahu pun belum tentu langsung mau mengerti—bahwa ada sesekali dalam sehari di mana sang konsultan detektif terkenal Sherlock Holmes ingin mengetahui apa isi kepala blogernya. Seberapa sederhana otaknya memikirkan hal-hal rumit, dan seberapa rumitnya memikirkan hal-hal yang sederhana.

.

.

 **7.**

"Untuk sebuah sebutan, itu kepanjangan, John."

"Lalu apa, kau mau bantu aku menyingkatnya?" John membalikkan halaman surat kabar di tangan dan rupanya itu yang terakhir. Tak ada yang menarik, ia melipatnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di pangkuan. "Lagipula kau hanya melakukannya saat kaupikir aku sedang nggak melihatmu."

Kegiatan membaca surat kabar teralih menjadi obrolan pengganti minum teh pagi hari. Di antara keduanya belum ada yang menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk meraih cangkir, dan kelihatannya hal itu terlupakan sekarang. "Boleh gantian aku yang melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan lakukan itu."

.

.

 **8.**

Ada gumaman lama dari John, kebiasaan yang dihafal Sherlock, cara sang dokter menimbang-nimbang apa kira-kira kata-kata yang akan baik-baik saja apabila dipakainya untuk membalas, dalih untuk mengulur-ulur waktu. Yang takkan bertahan lama, tentu.

"Mmm. Oke?" Kerutan kening, yang Sherlock tahu juga—pastilah John sedang mengulang kalimatnya sendiri di kepala, dan ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat hingga reaksi yang benar akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. " _Lakukan_ _apa_ , tepatnya?"

"Membuatku ingin tahu apa isi kepalamu."

.

.

 **9.**

" _Isi kepala_?"

Sherlock menarik napas. "John, kau tahu apa maksudku. Bukan harfiah."

"Oh, tentu bukan harfiah," nada bicara John meninggi, seolah mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, "hanya saja kalau mengingat aku bicara _denganmu_ , akan lebih mungkin kalau condong pada kemungkinan kalimat itu bukan sekadar subteks saja. Kau memintaku memukulmu di belakang gedung waktu itu—dan itu dalam arti sebenarnya, Sherlock."

Sherlock tak membalas. Memberi beberapa detik bagi John untuk mencerna apa yang ia ucapkan tadi dengan benar-benar.

"Tunggu—" oh, reaksi John sedikit lebih cepat dari apa yang ia duga, "—kau pengin tahu isi kepalaku? Apa yang _kupikirkan_?" John menegakkan tubuhnya. "Heeei. _Kau_ yang Sherlock Holmes di sini!"

.

.

 **10.**

Entah kenapa Sherlock justru mengulumkan senyum. Dasar. Baru saja diberi tahu jangan buat ia mempunyai keinginan untuk mengetahui pikiran seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya ini, sekarang ia sudah dibuat seperti itu lagi. Memangnya seberapa penting arti _dirinya yang Sherlock Holmes di sini_?

Sepertinya sang teman perlu tahu bahwa Sherlock Holmes juga bisa penasaran.

"Dan _kau_ yang John Watson di sini."

 ** _tamat_**

* * *

 **a/n**

saya jatuh cinta dengan keplatonisan mereka ;v; jadi saya kayak ada di ambang, antara pengin johnlock bisa mengangkasa, tapi sudah lebih dari betah dengan lihat mereka berdua menjalin interaksi bersama ;v;


End file.
